


Two Halves

by AlinoValiant (UnknownDude)



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Action/Adventure, Affection, Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Self-Insert, digimon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownDude/pseuds/AlinoValiant
Summary: I wasn't into Digimon, but Puppetmon was a character who I felt so sorry for. A diabolical, yet youthful being, he really only wanted to play with friends. T.K. said he was boring, and that he had no friends. Well, both of those statements weren't true at all. Puppetmon wasn't boring, and he also had a friend: me. At least in terms of being his fan. If I could, I would love nothing more than to go to Puppetmon's side and be his friend.





	1. The Virtual Anomaly

**Author's Note:**

> Story title has been changed. (7/30/2017) Originally called Faraway Companions.
> 
> I'm just testing the waters here. I can't promise that you'll like reading this fanfic, especially since self-inserts are considered a plague in fan fiction. Well, this "story" of mine is largely, if not totally dedicated to dear Puppetmon. I suppose if you're a Puppetmon fan, you could get something out of this. Your choice.

Puppetmon, one of the Dark Masters from Digimon Adventure.

I could not stop thinking about the marionette. I knew absolutely nothing about Digimon, but it just so happened that this one specific Digital Monster meant a lot to me. I really wanted to befriend the poor thing. Allow me to account myself.

It started from when Puppetmon had abducted T.K, one of the DigiDestined, and forced him to play a game of war, or hide and seek and destroy, guns involved (in the Japanese version). His life at stake, T.K. deceived Puppetmon by telling the marionette he was boring and that he had no friends. Right here was the part where I already felt bad for the living puppet: the way Puppetmon tried to defend himself, he had sounded genuinely upset. He wanted to prove T.K. wrong by hastily building a friend out of a football and various junk.

At the same instance, T.K. seized his advantage by taking the dolls that manipulated the other DigiDestined, all while ripping apart Puppetmon's map, and destroying his TV and remote. Poor Puppetmon. If being tricked wasn't all, his playroom had also been smashed up. That said, I wished that I could at least comfort him, because he was an emotionally mixed-up character. Puppetmon only desired to play, even if the .44 magnum had been somewhat extreme. I was willing to bet that just one playmate - friend - would make his day, or possibly his entire life.

Who would have imagined that an arguably evil character such as Puppetmon made me pity him so?

"Even before I watched the episode, I was already fantasizing about the guy," I said out loud. "I only bothered because of the segments that featured Puppetmon. Certainly makes a difference watching the footage than merely reading the wikia."

Having read up some more information regarding Digimon Adventure's Puppetmon, and then watching all of his relevant episodes, including his tragic Japanese death scene on YouTube, I wished the best for the Dark Master in the afterlife. Did the Digital World have a realm beyond death? I wasn't entirely sure.

Although Puppetmon's violent actions were inexcusable, him dying twisted my innards. Adding a final insult to injury (this was my personal opinion), the deceased voice of Cherrymon had the nerve to answer Puppetmon's question on what the DigiDestined had that he didn't: friends. In addition to my loathing of Puppetmon's fate, the marionette's yearning for a friend itself was not without merit. Lots of people wanted friends all the time. Was this so wrong? Loneliness made a bitch out of people on an everyday occurrence. Unless I was judging him too quickly, I wished Puppetmon hadn't died.

Besides Puppetmon's Japanese name being derived from Disney's Pinocchio (Pinocchimon), he was oddly similar to Geno from Super Mario RPG. Look at the two dolls side by side and draw your own conclusions. Just imagine Puppetmon wearing Geno's attire. Perhaps they would make good friends with one another, if they could ever somehow meet (in a forest, for example). Puppetmon was literally one of the most abrupt fantasies that dawned upon me. He was obviously my favorite Digimon, and probably the only one.

As I re-watched his episodes, I imagined myself in certain scenes, which, of course, were the ones with Puppetmon. Out of all Puppetmon scenes, I focused on the part where the marionette vainly charged MetalGarurumon, which led to his ultimate demise. Beneath his psychotic layer was a lost child obscured by corruption. Puppetmon was also misguided: all he needed was someone who would extend the branch of good friendship to him. Better yet, Puppetmon wanted – needed that one true friend in his life. Why couldn't that friend be me? It wasn't fair.

I paused at Puppetmon's death and stared intensely at the video on my computer monitor. I started reaching out, but of course, Digimon were not real in our world. They were basically just bits of fictional data. I lived in _reality_ reality, the dimension that a vast majority of humanity despised. Wasn't I supposed to root for the good guys anyway? Puppetmon was one of the Dark Masters, therefore a villainous character, no? He had it coming to him, I guess... This fact did nothing (or very little at least) to erode my fondness toward him.

Seeking a distraction, I ordered a wireless VR headset from Amazon, which took a day or two by delivery. I plugged the receiver into the frontal USB port before wearing it. A realm made of pure blue and white surfaces materialized upon activation. There were these scanning lines, grids on the ground, and flickering bytes in the air around me. A silvery-blue dome that pulsed intermittently spanned over this computerized world. I was astounded by the crisp, almost lifelike definition.

"Wow!" I said. "Color me really impressed. I can nearly _feel_ this environment. The Virtual Boy has nothing on this nice piece of equipment."

I strolled across the computerized domain. It was so expansive, clean, clear and flawless, not a single drop in frame rate whatsoever. There were no pixelized sections either: things were smoother and shinier than gold itself. The surrounding ambient sounds were pleasing as well, reinforcing that sense of being inside the simulation. From the manual, this VR headset could create anything based on your very thoughts. I imagined myself on top of a very high mountain, where I could observe the entire world from above. Sure enough, the virtual realm of blue and white transformed into this. Atop a snowy peak, the fierce blizzard blew against my face, limiting visibility. The whole mountain was composed of dense ice and rock, and the clouded skies were encompassed by a never-ending frost.

"I can hear the howling gust," I remarked. "Sheesh, this is one killer torrent."

I played around in the VR environment: I went to the beach, drove a motorbike on a highway, flew a helicopter over the stormy ocean, entered the Matrix, landed on the Moon, and traveled to Mars (fighting Martians as a typical space ace would). While I brainstormed for more things to do, I suddenly thought of the scenario with Puppetmon running from the DigiDestined, only to be confronted by MetalGarurumon. Without my knowing, the VR headset projected a picture perfect recreation of this key scene from Digimon Adventure.

I was a short range away from Puppetmon, whose path was blocked by MetalGarurumon. Those intimidating eyes penetrated Puppetmon's soul. Neither Digimon seemed to notice me. If this was anything like the actual scene, then I knew what would ensue...

"Well, it's about time!" said Puppetmon to MetalGarurumon. He beckoned him to the DigiDestined fighting his living house colossus. "Get them! Do some major damage, and I want no foul-ups!"

But MetalGarurumon just glared at the marionette. He might have not heard what Puppetmon ordered him to do.

"Huh? What's with you? Daydreaming again?"

Puppetmon discharged a bunch of strings that attached themselves to MetalGarurumon.

"Now, MetalGarurumon, sock it to them!"

And yet, the wolf Digimon stood there without a care in the world, impervious to Puppetmon's control. Puppetmon became discomposed.

"Hey, this isn't working here! Remember, you're supposed to obey me, I'm the boss!"

A cool voice broke in. "Think again."

There was that kid with the spiky blond hair. Matt.

"You're washed up, Puppetmon," Matt continued. "Nobody is gonna be on your side because you don't care about them."

"I'm still strong!" cried Puppetmon in desperation. "And it doesn't matter what they think! They're still gonna do what I tell them to do!"

In a last-ditch effort, the angered doll plunged forward with his wooden cross in hand. I started moving, only to be a second too late.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" screamed MetalGarurumon, a beam of bright blue energy erupting from his mouth.

Just like the episode itself, Puppetmon received fatal damage from this attack. He fell to the ground, his wooden cross resembling a gravestone due to how it had landed. Cold and blue, the gears on Puppetmon's chest rotated the last of its lifespan.

"Cherrymon..." gasped Puppetmon. "What is it those kids have... that I don't...?"

"Friends," an echoing voice replied.

Puppetmon had disintegrated to the winds, and I ended the simulation here. I was back to the blue and white VR environment. My interference wouldn't have mattered, because this was only virtual reality. It was a pointless fantasy in the end.

"Oh, how I yearn to go there and prevent his death for real!" I commented with a depressed sigh. "'Tis but a computer simulation!"

I needed to take a serious break: virtual reality sickness was no joke. Before I could shut off the VR headset, a portal materialized some feet in front of me. I examined its appearance from my current position: colorless, seemingly transparent, even partially invisible, and it looked large enough for a person to go through. Where did this curious rift come from? It had not been me that created this strange portal. Seeing as it was only virtual reality, I figured there was no harm, no foul. I began to walk toward the opening. The closer I got, the brighter the portal would glow, and when I touched it...

A dazzling light blinded me. Something had pulled me into what looked like a radiant tunnel resembling a data stream. I could not remove the VR headset; it felt like it had glued itself over my head. A floaty, vertiginous sensation possessed my entire body for the duration. This trip went on and on until finally, I crashed face-first on something solid. I waited for my sickening dizziness to pass.

I carefully rose to my feet. The first thing I noticed? My VR headset was gone.

Also, I wasn't home anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still here? You either skipped the whole thing, or you're probably interested for some reason that I can't fathom. Well, I'm off.


	2. Hide and Seek, Hold the Destroy

"Aw, crap," I growled. "Where the hell am I?"

Like I said, my VR headset was gone, and it was easy to assume that the portal had taken me inside the virtual realm. So I guess it was for real now. Can't say I saw this coming. There was an identical portal near my whereabouts, but going through it had no effect on me. Examining it, the rift was almost invisible and lacking any degree of illumination, as if inert.

"Stuck in this place, wherever here is," I said, swinging at the apparently useless portal.

It looked like I was inside some sort of forest. An air of familiarity struck me. Had I seen these trees before? With little choice, I explored the area, noting the strange and unsettling tranquility in these woods. It was odd that no one had emerged in ambush. I eventually reached a large house and it appeared to be guarded by two characters: one of them was some sort of bird type that wore a gold crown along with a red bow tie. This creature had a bush for a tail, too. The other was a walking tulip that gave a feminine impression. I couldn't remember their names, yet I recognized them as Digimon...

I looked at the house with a nagging sensation. Its 'face' (comprised of the two windows and door on the balcony) seemed to be frowning, as though expressing displeasure. It then occurred to me that this residence belonged to Puppetmon. This was Puppetmon's house. My VR headset had transported me to the Digital World, though I could not believe it.

I managed to sashay past the two Digimon. I knocked on Puppetmon's (locked) front doors. There was no answer.

"Hello?" I called. "Is there anyone home? I would like to speak to the head of the household."

Still no response. Was it just my imagination, or were there distant gunshots coming from inside? I continued to knock until the doors slammed into my face. Multicolored stars were blinking and dancing inside my eyes.

"Let's get back to the others, Patamon!" a voice cried out.

"Right behind you, T.K!" another hollered.

T.K. and Patamon? Well, wasn't that a dead giveaway. I was definitely in Puppetmon's turf for sure. Glad to see the doors open, I roamed the corridors and made my way upstairs, where I found holes on the wooden floor: they were bullet holes. Spotting a door ajar to my left, I discovered Puppetmon in his playroom. The red cap, blue shorts, white gloves, wooden cross on his back, drill nose, it was so Puppetmon. The inside of his playroom was a mess; pieces of his map littered the floor, toys were strewn everywhere, and his television set had been shattered open. The marionette himself was gazing at his broken TV remote, which he had used to control the conveyor belts throughout the forest.

"Puppetmon..." I murmured inwardly. "There's that look on his face."

I remained hidden outside his door.

"So he didn't want to play with me, huh...?" Puppetmon said in an almost genuinely upset manner. "T.K, you'll pay for this!"

"Exactly like the TV show," I commented a little too loudly.

Puppetmon turned around to face me.

"Who's this?" he said, directing an inquisitive glare at me. "I spy with my little eye..."

Breaking into a panic, I scrambled to find a hiding spot. I launched myself inside a closet.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," sang Puppetmon in a dark tone. "I'm going to find you sooner or later. I know my own house inside out. I promise I won't hurt you... much."

He passed the closet that I was in. Once his footsteps faded away, I opened the door. The first course of action was to get the hell out before Puppetmon got to me. I made it outside until something strung me by the arms and legs.

"What's your hurry?" Puppetmon said, forcing me to look at him via his puppeteer strings. "Why don't you stay a while and hang out with me? It's always nice to have a guest over, even if I didn't invite you."

"No thank you," I said nervously. "I gotta be somewhere else."

"You came all this way to see me, so I'm afraid that I must insist. Get over here, now."

Puppetmon wiggled his fingers, causing me to 'walk' toward him.

"Well, that's more like it. You're a lot older looking than any of those DigiDestined dorks. Something tells me you aren't pals with them, so I have a proposal for you. I could use a new playmate after my last one ran out on me. What do you say?"

I became uneasy. "And if I refuse?"

Puppetmon shot me an evil grin. "You don't have a choice, pal. Let's just say that if you do turn me down, things won't end well for you. I could make you my personal slave. As you can see, I have magic fingers, and I can control your every movement. Like this."

Puppetmon utilized his puppeteer strings, making me dance in a goofy fashion.

"And that's only a taste of my power."

"Very funny," I said as my limbs performed even sillier motions. "You better quit this crap."

Puppetmon giggled wickedly. "Or what? You can't do anything. Like it or not, you are mine, and I can do whatever I want to you. Now entertain me, monkey!"

He picked up the pace by getting me to slap and punch myself in the face. These actions were accompanied by hair pulling, nose pinching and picking, wet willies, spanking, and even more ridiculous dancing. It was physically and emotionally humiliating, and I was technically doing it on myself.

"Ah, I'm having so much fun," said Puppetmon contentedly. "This guy is such a wonderful punching dummy."

The 'playful' marionette forced my arm backward. I heard an unpleasant popping noise.

"Was that my shoulder socket?" I grimaced, a coppery scent filling my bloody nose. "Okay, Puppetmon, you win! You made your point! I can't take it anymore!"

"You spoilsport. No matter, I was getting bored. I knew you would see things my way."

So I resulted in being Puppetmon's prisoner. Shame on me for neglecting the fact that the childlike doll was a Dark Master. Still, I was really here in this part of the Digital World: away from home and within Puppetmon's mansion. I struggled to process this reality. After a brief tour of the mansion, Puppetmon took me to his playroom. Surprisingly, he liberated me from his manipulative strings.

"Don't you even dare try to escape," said Puppetmon. "Otherwise, you'll hurt my feelings, and then I'll have to hunt you down and turn you into my action figure. You got it?"

I winced, partly from the abuse recently inflicted by the wooden Digimon. Puppetmon was definitely scarier in person compared to watching him on television. I contemplated my situation. First of all, how was I going to get back home? And what did Puppetmon intend to do with me? Would he make me play a game of hide and seek and destroy with him, like T.K? Would he mold me into his personal toy, or slave? What nefarious plot was Puppetmon cooking up? I couldn't fight a Mega Digimon.

Maybe my best chance was to appeal to his weakness: the lack of friendship. The last thing I needed was Puppetmon getting bored of holding me prisoner. Instead of using T.K's guile (which wouldn't work against the marionette a second time), perhaps I could persuade Puppetmon into being friends. This had been in my mind since I first read up about him on the Digimon wiki. It was far easier said than done, but apart from my life, there was nothing to lose.

"Don't look at me like that!" said Puppetmon with a glower.

I sized up the wooden figure. Puppetmon was larger and taller than I, and definitely bigger compared to his TV counterpart. Some growth spurt.

"Well?" the Mega Digimon went on impatiently. "Why are you still looking at me? It's rude to stare."

"Just something about you," I said.

Puppetmon's eyes narrowed. "Oh yeah? What exactly IS this something about me? Is it something mean and nasty?"

"No."

"Then what? I'm not in the mood for stupid riddles!"

"All right, all right!" I said. "I was thinking about how T.K. tricked you, and then smashed up your things. When I saw you sulking in your playroom earlier, you had this sad expression upon your face. I'm sorry your stuff got banged up."

Puppetmon softened up a bit. He glanced at the tattered fragments of his map, the scattered toys on the floor, the broken TV monitor and his ruined remote.

"You're the first..." Puppetmon said gloomily. "I only wanted to play with T.K. He said I was boring and that I had no friends. I would've proved him wrong if he hadn't left me. How could he do this to me? Look at this mess!"

"Well," I began, before biting my tongue.

I had been about to criticize Puppetmon of his actions, that T.K did what he had to do in order to save his own skin and help out his friends. Being shot at in a game of war (hide and seek and destroy) was more than enough cause, I would say. I knew what Puppetmon would do if I dared to speak my mind. Thankfully, he was lamenting hard about his personal situation.

"I like to make friends, I do," continued Puppetmon. "Why won't anyone be my friend? I'm so sad and lonely."

I willed myself not to talk. Again, having done my research, I knew the reasons, but I was certain Puppetmon would take it too personally. I wanted to avoid triggering his twisted, psychotic nature if at all possible.

"I asked you a question, so answer me," said Puppetmon, suddenly staring at me. His red eyes were intense and focused. "I wanna know why."

I gulped. "You'll kill me if I tell you."

"All the more reason to answer me. You know something and I want you to tell me this instant."

I pressed my lips together. Keeping him waiting only made it worse. I really didn't want to piss off Puppetmon.

"I won't repeat myself again!" snapped the wooden figure, putting his foot down. "Tell me why no one wants to be my friend!"

"You wanna know why?" I said, becoming mad in the spur of the moment. "You're a murderous, evil, son of a bitch, that's why! I mean, you tried to shoot at T.K. with a .44 magnum, plus you shot down your own servants when you assumed they were lying about where T.K. was hiding. You're the type that kills when you don't get your way, like a spoiled rotten brat, and you never feel bad about it either. You care only about yourself. You have no consideration for anything except your own short-lived amusement. No one will want to get near you if you're this deranged. You're just so unstable."

Puppetmon was utterly blank at first. After mulling it over for a lengthy time, he met my eyes.

"I don't know what to say," said a seemingly stoic Puppetmon. "I didn't think I was that bad."

"You are, and your definition of fun is sadistic," I told him, trying to regain my composure. "If you could learn to play by the rules, you'd be more approachable. Honestly, you torment and kill your own followers for the hell of it, just because you can. I want you to ponder over that."

"Come on, they were tiresome playmates. Out with the old and in with the new. I was done with them anyway."

I got reproachful. "That's no excuse to treat your playmates like they're disposable toys. It's also unethical to shoot at a kid with a goddamn .44 magnum! Oh yeah, you coerced T.K. into the game beforehand by using Matt as a hostage. Why did you feel the need to necessitate the usage of weapons for your war?"

Puppetmon shrugged. "That's the way war works. One of us hides and the other seeks and destroys. It's fun."

"Can't you just use toy guns instead? You know, the ones with foam discs and plastic darts. It's harmless fun for everyone."

"I don't think so. It wouldn't be the same. You gotta have real guns for the full effect."

I scowled. This discussion was going nowhere.

"Okay," I argued, "how would you feel if I shot one of your friends for sport? Oh, that's right, you have no friends, though you like to think that you do. Fear and abuse over your underlings do not count. There is a reason why they don't like you. You don't deserve any companions if you're not even gonna acknowledge that you have serious issues. You'd easily laugh during someone's funeral. I bet a suicide would slap you on the knee."

Puppetmon only regarded me. I couldn't determine his thoughts, but it seemed that he was finally absorbing my words.

"How mean," mumbled Puppetmon, sniffling. "You hurt my feelings. Why did you have to spray it? I heard you the first time."

"It's all you, Puppetmon," I said coldly. "It's the truth, and at times, the truth can be very painful. You're really messed up. You have no one to blame but yourself."

The marionette balled up his hands, swiftly becoming angry. He drew himself to full height.

"You're not my mom. I should just shoot you right now for saying those awful things to me. Do you know who I am? I'm Lord Puppetmon, the ruler of this forest, and one of the Dark Masters! I'm the boss of this domain! You don't talk to me like this!"

"You're getting excited," I said, backing down.

"Are you gonna take it back?"

"Not if I'm being honest. You were the one who wanted the answer in the first place, and I gave you exactly that. You know, killing me will only prove my point further."

"Shut up!" screamed Puppetmon, encasing me in the same red tape as Matt. "I'm not listening to you anymore! You just stand there and be my target practice! I'm giving myself ten thousand points if I hit you in the head!"

Before I knew it, Puppetmon trained his revolver toward me. This was quite a snag in my plan. Between you and me, my heart was thumping uncontrollably: one's imminent death would strike pure horror into the human soul. The time passed, and Puppetmon had not fired the bullet. He seemed to be holding back. I waited longer, but as frightened as I was, I retained the privilege of breathing alive. Puppetmon's index finger was frozen above the trigger.

A deafening noise split the atmosphere. Puppetmon had fired, but he struck the wall behind me instead of my head.

"You're lucky I want a new playmate," growled Puppetmon, lowering his gun. "You get to live, I guess..."

Things became still as I averted from Puppetmon and stared at the floor. Puppetmon examined his gun in a somewhat dull manner. This silent treatment stretched on for a considerably tense period, tense enough for me to speak.

"Mmmphh," I uttered through the tape.

Reluctantly, Puppetmon ripped off the tape over my mouth. I scrunched up my entire face in muffled pain.

"What do you want now?" Puppetmon said sulkily.

"Why did you spare me?"

"...Because you're right. Not that I'm sunshine and rainbows about it, but I suppose I can't disagree with your words. Some of them, not all! You're not going to make a fool out of me!"

"Understood," I said.

"And," Puppetmon went on, "I also wanted a new playmate. I'd have no fun if I got rid of you now."

There was no more speech once again. However, Puppetmon got annoyed by my constant pensiveness. He gripped - clawed my chin.

"If there's something you wanna say, then say it to my face," Puppetmon demanded.

"Man, you're testy," I pointed out. "I was only going to ask if you wanted to play hide and seek. You like to play games, right?"

Puppetmon's mouth curled slightly upwards (it was nearly infinitesimal). Was it supposed to be a smile?

"That I do," said Puppetmon slowly. "So you wanna play with me? I find that hard to believe."

"Why?"

"You'll just run off like T.K did. I'm not falling for that again!"

"I won't scurry away, I swear. I really want to play with you, Puppetmon. You think I'm lying?"

Puppetmon was, for the most part, incredulous. My request to play with him was an honest one, if motivated by the fact that he was still holding his .44 magnum. That, and I was bound by this red tape material around me. Willing to cast aside this very rocky first impression, I sought to get along with Puppetmon, who looked tenuously swayed by my intentions.

"I mean it," I pressed on. "One game of hide and seek. I'll prove myself to you as a latent friend."

"You really mean that?" said Puppetmon with a small yearning in his voice.

"Of course. And if you're willing to try, let's use toy guns. I am eager to have fun with you, minus the killing. Pretty please?"

"Hmm... you did say please... and I do love having fun..."

Finally understanding that someone consented to play with him, Puppetmon agreed, albeit grudgingly. He began to count while I searched for a hiding place. To my astonishment, the round of hide and seek went smoothly; Puppetmon had enjoyed himself, and so did I. It was my turn to seek him out. I spent a frustrating session investigating the whole mansion before something pelted me in the back of the head: an orange rubber dart, courtesy of Puppetmon.

"Heh heh heh, catch me if you can!" he said playfully.

I started chasing after him. "Here's looking at you, Pinocchio!"

The hide and seek game transformed into a one-on-one shootout. We ran around the outside of the mansion, hitting each other repeatedly with orange darts.

"Hey, check that out," Deramon said (the one with the bush tail).

"Looks like Lord Puppetmon has another playmate," said Floramon (the girly tulip head).

"He sure is having some fun. Who's that guy with the long black hair?"

"Dunno, but better him than us."

When the game ended, Puppetmon had won based on the number of hits.

"Naturally," he told me while smirking in triumph. "You were right, this was actually fun. Good stuff."

"You see? What did I tell you? Let's play some more."

"Okay, how about tag?"

"I can dig that." I pointed at the distance. "Hey, what's that?"

Puppetmon whirled around. "Where?"

I tagged him. "You're it!"

I ran as fast as I could. Realizing that he had been fooled, Puppetmon pursued me.

"I can't believe I fell for that! Come here, you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate proofreading so much. It puts a ton of strain on the eyes. I hope I did what I could on this one. Seeing as I'm working with episodes from the show, there will be a great deal of creative liberty, so it'll be a tough road ahead. Stay cool.


	3. Sincere Intentions

"That was the best game of tag ever," remarked Puppetmon. "It's the first time I've ever had that sort of fun with anyone. You're a pretty good playmate, whoever you are."

I shrugged my shoulders in modest response.

"You never told me your name, by the way. What do I call you?"

"Jack."

"Easy enough. How about a snack, Jack? Hee hee, that rhymed."

Puppetmon offered a plate of chocolate chip cookies. Not bad, and there was a glass of milk to go along with this.

"Thanks," I said, taking a big bite of my cookie. "Chocolate chips are always a baker's classic."

"No problem," said Puppetmon, who happily munched on his share. "So Jack, are you with those dumb DigiDestined?"

"Not really. I take it you have a grudge against them?"

"You got that right! Especially T.K, because... well, you already know why. He's a bad playmate who wrecked my toys! I hope my Garbagemon soldiers take care of him and his so-called friends."

"Wishful thinking. Those young ones aren't DigiDestined for nothing." Mentally, I added,  _"I've watched your episodes."_

Puppetmon raised an eyebrow. Figuratively.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said bluntly.

"They're gonna win," I answered, straight to the point. "I suppose you can say that it's their destiny."

"Destiny? You sound too sure of that. Are you seriously rooting for them?"

"No, but you asked, and I answered. That is all. I must say, these cookies are very tasty. Did you make them yourself?"

Puppetmon grinned proudly. "Yep! Glad you like 'em! Back on topic, those bothersome brats don't scare me, 'cause I've got power. They don't stand a chance against me."

Floramon came into the kitchen.

"Lord Puppetmon, Cherrymon wishes to speak with you!"

The marionette was displeased. "Can't you see I'm having milk and cookies with my new playmate?"

"He said it was urgent. It has to do with one of the DigiDestined."

"Well then, I'm on my way." Puppetmon beckoned me over. "You're coming with me."

"How come? Why can't I stay here instead?"

"Because you'll break free while I'm gone. Don't forget that you're my prisoner first, and my playmate second." Puppetmon's eyes glinted threateningly. "If you're not gonna go with me willingly..."

"All right, all right, no need to pull your strings," I said.

Fleeing was meaningless at this time, because I didn't have any concrete means of getting back to my universe. I accompanied Puppetmon on his way to Cherrymon, a massive, sentient tree that mimicked Vito Corleone from The Godfather.

"There you are," Cherrymon said with a certain confidence. "The plan went perfectly, just as I thought."

"Plan? What plan?"

Evidently, Puppetmon had been left out of the dark.

"You should've seen it! I played that trusting sap like a violin, and he's gonna do all our dirty work for us, Puppetmon."

"You're talking about one of those kids, right?"

Cherrymon laughed. "You got it."

"Well, sounds like a plan," Puppetmon commented in approval.

"Any second now," Cherrymon continued, "we'll hear the sounds of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon locked in mortal combat."

"You're serious?"

"Oh yeah. With any luck, they'll destroy each other. With the two strongest Digimon out of the way, the rest will fall like rotten fruit."

"Mortal combat?" Puppetmon said excitedly. "This I gotta see! Let's go, what are we waiting for?"

The thrilled marionette started dashing away, eager to see the outcome of his cohort's clever scheme.

"Wait a minute, we gotta be careful!" warned Cherrymon. "The DigiDestined are strong, stronger than I suspected, and to underestimate them could be disastrous!"

An indignant Puppetmon halted on his feet. I stayed back, knowing well how this conversation was going to finish.

"What?! Spit it out already! Are you saying that I might lose?"

"I'm only saying that I think you should take them seriously. There's something about them."

"Something? Hmmm... you mean like," Puppetmon glared at Cherrymon, "something I might be missing?"

Cherrymon hesitated. "Well... not totally."

"I have everything I need to take care of you! Puppet Pummel!"

"Oh, the horror!" bemoaned Cherrymon as he disintegrated from the immense shockwave created by Puppetmon's revolver hammer.

With a nonchalant sigh, Puppetmon said, "Man, that kind of negative attitude really brings me down."

I shook my head in reproach. Cherrymon's advice was a hint to Puppetmon's inevitable downfall. I didn't want the doll to die, but on the same token, I had no beef with any of the DigiDestined, even T.K, who I disliked. As much as I desired to inform Puppetmon of his fate portrayed in the show, there was a firm possibility of being disregarded for implying that he was feeble. I didn't want to think less of Puppetmon, and I definitely didn't feel like going down the same path as the deceased Cherrymon. It just wasn't the right time yet.

"What's with you?" asked Puppetmon, frowning at me in a puzzled way.

"Don't worry, just thinking," I muttered. "I do it all the time."

"You look bothered by whatever you're thinking about. Come on, talk to me. You can't hide anything from me."

"What Cherrymon told you was correct. The DigiDestined are a force to be reckoned with. His plan could easily backfire if any of them see the big picture, which means you'll be in danger. I'm concerned for you, Puppetmon."

"You're concerned? For me?"

Puppetmon was insulted, yet also appreciative of someone being worried for him.

"Those insipid knuckleheads might have a trick or two up their sleeves, but I can play that game easy. Cherrymon should've had more faith in me, and that's why he got what he deserved. He served his purpose. That plan of his to turn one of the DigiDestined against the others, now that I'm into. I gotta see it for myself!"

Puppetmon took off once again. I brooded over how carelessly he had obliterated Cherrymon, one of his followers. Mushroomon and Blossomon (the ones gunned down for 'lying about T.K's hiding') were dead, and Cherrymon was dead, too. These were extreme cases of friendly fire. No way I was going to be next in line for telling Puppetmon to be careful. Speaking of the nutcase, he had backtracked without my awareness.

"Aren't you coming along?" Puppetmon said.

"To where?" I wondered obliviously.

The wooden Digimon rolled his eyes. "To see WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon fight. Hurry, we'll miss the violence! Let's get a front row seat on that mortal combat!"

He grabbed my hand and began dragging me along for the ride. Puppetmon took me to where all the DigiDestined were gathered. We sat atop a tree branch and listened to the heated words being traded between Tai and a disgruntled Matt.

"It's about to begin," I murmured.

"Yeah, and I'm looking forward to it!" whispered Puppetmon, dying for the show to commence.

Once Agumon warp digivolved into WarGreymon, he and MetalGarurumon flew above the forest and duked it out. As they were both Mega Digimon, the balance of power was even. The other DigiDestined and their respective Digimon were helpless to interfere. Meanwhile, Tai and Matt were engaged in a skirmish of their own, adding fuel to the flames.

"Oh man, that is a schoolyard brawl," I said, watching the two boys scrap. "This is what you call a punch out."

I heard Puppetmon cackle uncontrollably. He was surely having the time of his life, no?

"I'm a genius!" he exclaimed while kicking up his wooden feet. "At this rate, they're all gonna hate each other!"

MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon exchanged various blows, the former releasing packs of missiles at his opponent. WarGreymon evaded every projectile, and the sky was lit up like a fireworks display during Chinese New Year. He retaliated with his Terra Force attack, drilling into MetalGarurumon.

"Wheeeeee! Go get 'em!" a hyper Puppetmon cheered, jumping up and down. "Atta boy, I love a good fight!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!" announced MetalGarurumon.

"Terra Force!" shouted WarGreymon.

The two attacks collided into a drawn-out explosion. Puppetmon continued to spectate the battle while I waited for it to be interrupted. Indeed, the sustained combat got halted by a gigantic golden light that began to envelop the area. The DigiDestined – as well as their Digimon – were being taken away by this light, one by one.

"Hey, wait a minute," said Puppetmon, "what's going on?!"

Nearly engulfing the whole forest, the mysterious golden illumination knocked us off the tree branch. I crashed on my back, inflicting a massive, and I do mean, massive amount of agony.

"My back! Auuuuuuughhhh, my motherfraggin' back!"

My spine protested every time I tried to bring myself up. I was lucky to even be standing on two feet. However, the best I could do was stumble in a hunched motion. Hot tears poured from my eyes as the rest of my vertebrate writhed in total anguish. This was pain on an intolerable level.

"Arrrrghhh, as if fracturing my right shoulder in the past wasn't bad enough! I can't even stand up straight!"

I was forced to sit against a tree after a couple of strenuous steps. Puppetmon reappeared from above the trees.

"Wow, what happened to you?" he inquired, tilting his head.

"I fell," I grunted through clenched teeth.

"So I see. That's gotta hurt, huh?"

"My back might be broken. Man, it's so painful to get up. I can hardly move."

"Sucks to be you," said Puppetmon without apparent consideration.

He walked away, not that I was expecting anything different from him. Puppetmon was almost out of sight when he did a 180 rotation. After a moment's pause, the wooden figure returned and inspected me closely. His expression was, at first, unreadable: I detected a trace of... pity?

"Need a hand, Jack?" offered Puppetmon, reaching out with both arms.

"This must be a ploy. You're obviously yukking it up inside, aren't you? You're all jokes and amusement. Go ahead, take advantage of my position."

Yet the puppeteer replied with a stern expression.

"I'm not joking. We both know you can't walk right now. I wanna help you, so let me."

With a fractured spinal column, there was little choice on my end. Carrying me all the way to his mansion, Puppetmon brought me to a bedroom upstairs. He gently settled my body on the bed.

"Not to worry, Jack," said Puppetmon assuredly. "I'll make sure you're okay."

I was grateful beyond belief. "Thank you, Puppetmon. I can't believe you went back for me."

"Believe it."

Puppetmon peered at me in this engrossed fashion, as if trying to scan my character. It was tough to maintain eye contact due to his scrutiny.

"You're really staring into my soul," I said with an aching anxiety.

"Sorry," said Puppetmon. "It's just that you're so different from my other friends, or servants, like you said earlier."

"Different?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure what it was, but something burnt me from the inside when I realized you were badly hurt." Puppetmon became sad, perhaps even solicitous as he stated, "I just couldn't walk away from you. It wouldn't have been right if I did. Jack, can you tell me what this odd feeling is? I'd really like to know."

"Guilt, empathy, compassion?"

"I never had that with any of my playmates before. Is this what caring for another feels like?"

Puppetmon had uttered this solemnly. I could easily sense his conflicted state at having aided his prisoner, let alone anyone beside himself. Was Puppetmon showing honest signs of relent?

"Caring," I said, taken aback. "I thought I was your prisoner, your toy."

Puppetmon wavered for many seconds. "Maybe not, Jack."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... I had fun when we played hide and seek, and the pretend shootout we had afterwards was cool, too. I also enjoyed our game of tag. I never experienced this sort of fun before. It felt so good when we played together, and I want more of that. Really, I had such a great time playing with you over anyone else."

"What about T.K?"

"T.K ditched me before we got to finish our game," answered Puppetmon with resent, which melted as fast as it appeared. "But you stayed and played with me. You're not like the rest of my playmates."

I contemplated our games from earlier. "Despite your almost shooting me not so long ago, I  _wanted_  to play with you."

"Why?"

"Well, it's not in my place to say this, but I really like you, and I wish to be your friend. Search within yourself, Puppetmon. Wouldn't it be gratifying if you could find that one legitimate companion?"

Puppetmon regarded me with mixed, profound feelings. It was safe to state that it was his first time encountering such emotional upheaval in his life. I half-suspected Puppetmon of pretending to give a damn about me as an individual. However, the thoughtful look on the wooden Digimon's face said otherwise.

"Just one friend..." Puppetmon mumbled in a small, childish voice.

This particular way of speech was similar to his reaction of being called boring by T.K.

"Jack," continued Puppetmon, "I've wanted a friend for so long. That's always been my deepest desire. But I have no friends because I'm boring, and I'm all alone."

"Don't listen to T.K," I said sympathetically. "If anyone is boring, that would be me, hands down. Why can't you and I be buddies? I haven't had a decent companion for years. I've faced my share of loneliness, so I know what it's like to crave for someone to hang with."

"You... wanna be my friend?"

"I do. Think about it. You helped me instead of abandoning me back at the forest. If intentional, you proved to me that you have this." I gestured to my heart. "It's in here that matters. If you were evil without remorse, you wouldn't care about comradeship. You'd have no emotional weaknesses whatsoever. You can get out of this whole Dark Master game. I hate that you're portrayed as one of the villains. For that, it makes me crave a friendship with you even more. Deep within, you're truly not such a bad guy, only a poor, misunderstood soul. Puppetmon, please let me be your friend. I beg you."

Gradually, Puppetmon smiled – nearly beamed - at me. It was always a matter of time before I got into his head, and more importantly, his heart. It was above surreal to witness the Dark Master exhibiting this endearing behavior. No doubt he was moved by my request to build a friendship with him.

"How can I say no to you?" Puppetmon said with brimming warmth. "I gladly accept you as my new friend. And about all you said, it's so much for me to absorb. I'm sure of one thing, though. My desire for friendship."

I held out a hand to Puppetmon. He linked it with his own gloved hand. Nothing needed to be said here: this simple act was worth a thousand words. A powerful surge of affection toward Puppetmon flooded me. I was ecstatic to be inducted as his friend.

"Since those DigiDestined disappeared in that light, whatever it was," said Puppetmon in a friendly manner, "we got some time together. Is there anything I can do for you right now?"

I grimaced from the burning, cramping sensation coursing through my back.

"Nothing for now. I'll just rest it off. It was a lengthy fall, so I'm hoping my spine isn't broken. Gahhhh, it certainly feels like it."

"Try not to move around too much. I'll leave you to relax, Jack."

I spontaneously seized Puppetmon's hand. "Wait, don't leave me. I don't want to be alone in this bedroom. Can't you stay here instead?"

The Dark Master smiled. "Okay, I'll keep you company."

We then looked into each other's eyes. I wanted to express my gratitude and goodwill even further, but how? Mere words were only capable of demonstrating these characteristics to a point. Although very difficult and sloppy due to my injured back, I hugged Puppetmon, who was beyond dumbfounded by the act.

"Thank you again for helping me, Puppetmon," I said wholeheartedly. "I am delighted that you and I are getting along now. Thanks a million."

It was the first time that the Dark Master had ever been hugged. The embrace brought forth a feeling of being loved in Puppetmon, of which he had previously lacked. The affection Puppetmon secretly needed was so pleasurable that, perhaps to an involuntary extent, he hugged me back.

"You're welcome, Jack. I'm very happy we're friends, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there were any mistakes I couldn't catch. I've checked over this chapter enough times to boil my eyes and brain. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed it. I know Puppetmon's transformation in character is a little fast-paced, but do keep in mind that I've only five episodes to work with (that is, Puppetmon's story arc).


	4. Not Without You

Puppetmon and I were friends now. It was truly amazing how soon it had happened. Surely, the both of us were stunned by the fast turn of events. The Dark Master began to display care, friendliness, and warmth toward me. These attributes contrasted his less desirable characteristics. It was as though the act of helping me when I injured my back had transformed him into a new person. Yes, Puppetmon, the exact same Dark Master Puppetmon, had turned around to help me instead of leaving me to my pain. The real Puppetmon would have treated me like a sideshow attraction before growing bored of my suffering. To think, Puppetmon came back because he actually cared about me... I could not believe this. It was even harder to believe there was a friendship between the Dark Master and I.

Had my words seriously struck him so? It's not as if I was lying about wanting to be friends either. I really liked Puppetmon, and I was confident about my decision. After all, he deserved a real friend who would converse and play with him, and provide company to him in those hard times. There was nothing wrong with this. I mean, I had no friends either. Until now. I only realized presently that our time together was distracting Puppetmon from his fight against the DigiDestined. Of course, I had nearly forgotten that I was meant to be exploiting Puppetmon's weakness in order to eventually break free, but dissimilar to T.K, I was genuine about befriending the lonely marionette.

"Got any fives, Jack?"

"Here, two of 'em."

"All right! Now, how about some twos?"

"Yep."

Puppetmon and I were playing Go Fish, and so far, he was going medieval on my ass. He had almost all the catches.

"You got any Queens?" Puppetmon asked, smirking.

"...None," I said. "I never was an ace at cards. Okay, I'm after your tens, if you've any."

"Ha ha ha! Go fish!"

"Really."

A few remaining bouts later, I lost this round. Oh well, I was glad that Puppetmon enjoyed the game. It made me happy to see him in comparatively good spirits. As he put away the cards, I repositioned myself on the bed.

"How's your back?" Puppetmon wondered.

"It's gonna take a long time before it heals," I said, smiling weakly at him.

"How much does it hurt?"

"A lot. I don't suspect anything is actually broken, though it sure feels like it."

Puppetmon regarded me with the air of a caretaker.

"Think you'll be able to walk?"

I grunted. "Maybe, but it's not happening at the moment. I just don't want to try it. But I'm happy you're here with me, my friend."

We held hands and exchanged placid smiles. Then something occurred to me, something that I had to get out of my system.

"Puppetmon, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

I paused for a few seconds, overcome by nervousness. Puppetmon waited patiently.

"What do you think of me?" I said at last. "I know it's too early to form an opinion, because we hardly recognize one another, but please respond. I'd like to hear your input."

Puppetmon was baffled. "What do I think of you? Like as a person?"

I slowly nodded. Curiosity and dread swelled in me, but I desired for some insight on Puppetmon's real disposition. The question seemed to have rendered him mute for a while. His eyes studied me, the facial expression busy with brooding.

"I think," Puppetmon finally said, "that you're a good playmate. You're a good friend, too."

"I am still your prisoner though," I reminded him.

"Not anymore. You're my special friend, Jack."

"I am...?"

"Uh-huh," said Puppetmon. "The thing is, you were the first to play with me willingly. My other friends, if I had any to begin with, were all scared of me. They didn't like playing with me. I don't think any of them ever liked me."

"And do you know why?" I questioned with a therapeutic tone.

Puppetmon entered a profound state of contemplation. He gazed at me with a shadow of remorse.

"It's like you told me," a shameful Puppetmon uttered. "I'm a psycho puppet who plays too hard with his 'friends'. Jack, am I really that messed up?"

"I am afraid you are, but you're confessing your flaws. Confession is a step in the right direction."

"What can I do? Until you came along, no one  _wanted_  to be pals with me. Not even my servants, and they're supposed to do whatever I say. I guess it is my fault for being cruel and sadistic. I didn't care about anyone except for me. I guess I figured that if nobody wanted to play with me, I would make them play games with me."

"You didn't have to do that to me," I said kindly. "It was a pleasure playing with you. I really like you, Puppetmon, and I am saying this from the bottom of my heart."

Not only did Puppetmon smile, he also blushed, albeit faint. He was glad to be a recipient of affection and attention.

"Thank you, Jack. I really like you as well. It's too bad your back is killing you, 'cause I was hoping we could walk around the forest. The weather's quite nice this time of the year."

"The two of us on a hike?"

"Mm-hmm. There's a lake where we could skip stones, but we can do that another time. If you need anything at all, I'm here for you, Jack."

Puppetmon laid a hand on my forehead. With a contented sigh, I closed my eyes and appreciated his soothing touch.

"Your hospitality is much appreciated," I said. "I wish there was some way to repay you..."

It was truly satisfying and relieving to see Puppetmon warming up to this new friendship of ours. Still, I did have to think about finding a way back home. Nothing had come to my mind since being warped to the forest. Unless the portal that transported me here could somehow be activated, I was screwed. However, Puppetmon wasn't treating me like a prisoner under his strings anymore. This was good news, of course.

"Hey, Jack," said Puppetmon, "sorry for what I did when I controlled you. No hard feelings?"

"The hair pulling, wet willies and all that crap? It's water under the bridge. Besides, I owe you for taking in a man who injured his back. You could've left me behind, and you know this. Why didn't you, Puppetmon?"

"Because we're friends now, and friends stick together. I care about you."

I nodded favorably. "Your true colors are showing. Why must you be aligned with the other Dark Masters? I don't know anything about your backstory, but you're better off without them. You're the least evil Dark Master, in my personal opinion. I'm not gonna lie. I was scared to hug you, because you could've killed me."

Puppetmon's red eyes twinkled. Rather than sinister and foreboding, they were mild and benign.

"Well, I'm happy you took the chance to hug me," the marionette admitted, somewhat shyly. "No one has ever hugged me before."

"Not even once?"

"No. Your hug felt so nice and cozy. It gave me a warm, fuzzy feeling inside."

"Me too, actually. I haven't had such a healing hug for so long. You're not upset?"

"No, I'm really happy you hugged me," said Puppetmon. "I loved it. Hugs are a form of affection, aren't they?"

"Yes, and I'd hold you for hours," I said fondly. "I just wish I could take you home with me, so that we can be best friends forever."

The tender smile from Puppetmon was tangible.

"That's so kind of you," he said. "You really do like me. I can't believe someone in the world likes me this badly."

"How could I not? You're my favorite Digimon, probably the only one..."

My face and ears were suddenly warmer than usual. I was unaware that I was blushing. Before I knew it, Puppetmon had embraced me. His intimate grip indicated that he wouldn't let go anytime soon.

"You're easily the nicest person I've ever met," Puppetmon said lovingly. "I don't know what else to say. I've never been someone's favorite before."

"But it's true," I mumbled, now overwhelmed by the wooden Digimon's affection. "You ARE my favorite."

"Awww, you have no idea how much that really means to me. Thank you, Jack! I could just cry with joy!"

Puppetmon was certainly a happy camper. This was no way for a Dark Master to behave. Like I would remind him of this. The euphoric puppeteer relished in the hug for several minutes before he finally released me.

"A little too strong on the hug," I breathed, because my back was hurting tons.

"Sorry..." said Puppetmon with a timid smile. "Me being made of wood probably doesn't help, huh? Why don't we play with some of my toys? I got quite a collection, you know. I'll let you pick anything you want."

The wooden Digimon brought his toy chest to the bedroom. Before I could begin rummaging through its contents, a thunderous earthquake shook the mansion. I knew the source of this disturbance: the arrival of MetalEtemon.

"I forgot about the DigiDestined," seethed Puppetmon, narrowing his eyes knowingly. "I better go check things out. I'm sorry to leave you alone, Jack. I won't be gone long."

"It's all right. You must exercise caution, however. Remember what Cherrymon told you."

I couldn't conceal my fretful manner of speaking. I was concerned for Puppetmon, who grabbed my hand and, as a means of assurance, squeezed it.

"I'll be fine," Puppetmon said. "If things get dicey, I will come back for you."

"Do your best, but don't endanger yourself just for me. Ditch me if you have to. My crippled back will only slow you down."

"I'm not abandoning you, Jack. I WILL come back for you. Trust me. For now, stay here in this bedroom and keep away from any of the DigiDestined. I'll take care of them."

Puppetmon embraced me, this time short and less affectionate due to the current state of affairs.

"Good luck," I told him.  _"You'll need it."_

"Thanks, Jack. We will be together again soon."

And so, Puppetmon took his silver hammer along for the investigation. I dug through the various toys within the chest: a robot, car, helicopter, some plastic army men in green and tan, a ball, that kind of stuff. To my stupefaction, I discovered a familiar object: a virtual reality headset, exactly like the one I had used. What was this doing in Puppetmon's toy chest?

I had been sucked into this part of the Digital World by entering the portal that materialized within the virtual realm. Would I be able to go back home in a similar fashion? It was conceivable that the VR headset might be the key. I racked my brains for the approximate location of the portal, which was somewhere in the forest. Where, specifically? I couldn't recall the whereabouts of the portal, but the VR gear was in my hands again. I had to capitalize on my only opportunity of escape.

What of Puppetmon? Could I bring him along? Would that even work? Was it a smart idea to attempt? If the portal failed to take me home, I would be trapped here indefinitely. I would only accept this grim fate after giving it a shot. Apart from not transporting me to my home, it was possible for the portal to reject Puppetmon, and only teleport me back. I couldn't tell for sure where he would end up. To ditch my new companion in the hands of the DigiDestined... I would tear my own heart into two before that. Puppetmon, my new close friend, was coming with me.

With a sense of resolution, I equipped the VR headset. Although not plugged in, it displayed a transparent mini map of the forest (a kind of vague outline); a fixed guideline that pointed to the western direction appeared before me. I surmised that in this dimension, the VR headset functioned as a navigational gadget. All too fortuitous.

"Damn injured back," I complained. "How am I supposed to move? Bah, I must get to that portal, pronto. I've got to get out of here."

Through the bedroom window, I caught sight of a group of kids and their Digimon from a distance, headed this way. They (Tai, Kari, T.K, Izzy and Sora) were busy with Deramon and Floramon, both of whom were about to defect to the DigiDestined. Time was running short. Traveling an alternative route to avoid the group, I followed the VR headset's guideline, which got me to the pinpointed location. Compared to when I first arrived here, the portal was crackling with matter. It was also considerably brighter and not so transparent. There were even tempestuous forks of electricity bursting from the portal. Within was a crystalline image of the inside of my home! By retrieving the VR headset, the portal had been activated. So it was attuned to the rift. How this thing ended up in Puppetmon's toy box, I would never truly know, but that mattered not. I could go home to where I belonged.

For several precious seconds, I resisted the instinct to race into the portal. If this was a one-way ticket only, and it almost certainly was, then I had to take Puppetmon along with me. I couldn't bear to depart without him. I valued our newly formed friendship too much to give him up. Judging by the appearance of Tai's group, the mansion would have been commandeered during my search for the portal. Puppetmon, probably bombarded by cannon fire as I was speaking, would soon engage the DigiDestined, after having been delayed by MetalEtemon. The tugging in my heart intensified the urge to hustle to his side.

My bad back was certainly proving to be an unintended challenge. As best as I could, I pushed through the forest, hoping to make it to Puppetmon. By the time I got back to the house, it had already been brought to life. Now an angry wooden colossus, it was keeping the DigiDestined occupied while Puppetmon ran for his life. I knew what would come next. It wasn't me Puppetmon should be concerned for: it was the other way around. I bolted after him.

"Wait, take me with you!" begged a surviving RedVegiemon to Puppetmon.

"Are you joking? Does it look like I want your company?! Take this! Flying Cross Cutter!"

The RedVegiemon was destroyed. Puppetmon's wooden cross sliced through a tree in the same instance, cutting me off momentarily. Its landing impact knocked me down. Combined with the fractured back, I was having grave difficulty getting to my feet. Puppetmon's fate would be sealed if I didn't make it in time. The climax was almost at hand.

As for Puppetmon, something had approached him from behind: a wolf in chrome and gold plating, and with intimidating eyes that bore right into Puppetmon's soul. The doll Digimon was taken aback by MetalGarurumon's presence at first, but quickly took advantage.

"Well, it's about time!" said Puppetmon. He beckoned MetalGarurumon to the DigiDestined fighting his living house. "Get in there! Do some major damage, and I want no foul-ups!"

MetalGarurumon just stared, completely ignoring Puppetmon's orders.

"Huh? What's with you? Daydreaming again?"

The petulant Puppetmon discharged his puppeteer strings in order to control MetalGarurumon.

"Now, MetalGarurumon, sock it to 'em!"

Still, the statue-like wolf Digimon did not respond, even as Puppetmon pulled the strings.

"Hey, this isn't working here! Remember, you're supposed to obey me, I'm the boss!"

A cool voice broke in. "Think again."

Matt revealed himself from the darkness, next to MetalGarurumon.

"You're washed up, Puppetmon," he continued. "Nobody is gonna be on your side because you don't care about them."

"I'm still strong!" said Puppetmon, outraged by Matt's statement. "And it doesn't matter what they think! They're still gonna do what I tell them to do!"

But just as he detached his cross, I bellowed:

"NO! Puppetmon!"

The marionette turned to me, struck by surprise. "Jack? Stay back! I don't want you getting hurt!"

"Take another step toward MetalGarurumon and you'll die! Come with me, please! I know how to get home, and I want to bring you along!"

"Let me deal with MetalGarurumon first!"

"Listen to me! You can't defeat him! He's too strong for you!"

"I can take him on!" replied a defiant Puppetmon. "Now get going! That's an order!"

I was emotionally hot. "Screw that! I'm not about to leave you!"

"I said GO! Stay out of my way, for your own good!"

MetalGarurumon tried to utilize what he thought was his opening. Simultaneously, I charged toward Puppetmon, who was preparing to attack.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon roared.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" I yelled.

I pulled the marionette away from the blast at the very last second. Driven by adrenaline and duty to my companion, I took Puppetmon by the hand and made a mad dash through the trees, away from MetalGarurumon, Matt, everyone. All that mattered was getting to the portal. Unfortunately, my fractured back prevented further movement. We were forced to rest among a dense cluster of foliage and trees.

"Are you okay?" I said in between pained breaths. "I feared I would be too late, but you still live."

"Thanks to you," said Puppetmon, directing a bewildered, but relieved smile at me. "You almost got yourself killed just for me. You're definitely my hero."

"Well, don't say that now. We're not out of the firing zone yet."

"I hear you. Seeing as we're together, I was right to assume you already got out of my house when I summoned it to life. I'm so sorry I couldn't come back for you. The DigiDestined had me surrounded. No, seriously, I really tried to return for you."

"Don't worry. You must realize your battle with the DigiDestined is a lost cause. MetalGururumon would've wiped the floor with you had I not interfered."

"I guess I have to believe you and Cherrymon now, especially because I lost my hammer in the fight. Maybe I underestimated those children after all."

"Now you're getting somewhere," I said. "We have to keep pressing forward, or we'll be discovered."

I couldn't stand up. The pain in my back had worsened from traveling through the forest to find the portal and Puppetmon. I looked helplessly at the doll.

"Shit, I think my back is locked! I can't get up!"

Understanding the current situation, Puppetmon carried me in his arms.

"You're safe with me, Jack. Let's blow this popsicle stand, together! Just tell me where to go!"

Thanks to the VR headset's guidance yet again, we made it to the active portal.

"So this is it, huh?" said Puppetmon. "Our ticket out?"

"Yeah..." I grunted. "Point of no return. Please don't go back to fight the DigiDestined. You cannot succeed. You're not at full strength, and I'm not making light of your power, honest."

"It's okay, Jack. I finally realize that I'm licked. This whole friendship between you and me has made me think. My place is going to be with you from here on. We're going through this portal as a duet."

"You've changed, Puppetmon. For the better."

The entire DigiDestined faction (excluding Joe and Mimi) caught up to us. I could only presume that Puppetmon's house had eventually been eliminated due to Matt's assistance.

"There he is!" cried Matt, pointing at Puppetmon. "He's getting away!"

"Who's that with him?" wondered Tai, trying to get a glimpse of me.

"I don't know, but we gotta take out Puppetmon! We can't allow him to escape!"

Alongside their Digivolved companions, they began to close in on us.

I beckoned to the portal. "Playtime with the DigiDestined is over."

"You don't need to tell me that twice," said Puppetmon with a wry smile. "Hold onto me real tight, okay?"

Making sure that I wouldn't fall from his grasp, Puppetmon ran into the portal. Before any of the DigiDestined could pursue, the rift imploded, shrinking until it had gone.

"He got away!" Matt said angrily, clenching a fist.

"I wonder where Puppetmon could've gone to," said Sora with a pensive expression. "Do you think he'll be back for seconds?"

"He better not show up a second time. I almost had him until that guy appeared. Why did he have to interfere?"

"Chin up, Matt," said Tai. "We'll beat Puppetmon next time, if he comes back. We should ready ourselves against the other Dark Masters."

T.K. nodded. "Well, I'm definitely glad Puppetmon's gone. He was one crazy Digimon. It's no wonder he has no friends."

"What about that person Puppetmon took with him?" Izzy inquired curiously. "I saw someone being carried away. Who was he?"

"Dunno, but that person is all alone, I'm afraid," said Tai with a grim finality. "None of us could ever figure out where they went. No use worrying about that now. Come on, let's go find Mimi and Joe. We gotta stick as a team."

"Could Puppetmon really come back?" Kari asked.

"It's possible. He did escape from us. We'll have to watch out for any nasty surprises."

"Let me know first thing," Matt piped up. "I'll gladly turn that long-nosed freak into a heap of matchsticks, especially for kidnapping my little brother."

He and MetalGarurumon exchanged a silent nod. Before someone else could speak, the entire wilderness started shaking and breaking apart.

"Whoa! What's happening?!" Tai blurted out.

"This whole forest must be disappearing because of Puppetmon's departure!" Izzy said to him.

"Well, we're done here! Everyone, we gotta run! Get to safety!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too bad Puppetmon dies in the actual episode (Ogremon's Honor). If I could really save him from MetalGarurumon, this chapter would be a clear example. I love the wooden guy with my heart. Not that none of you don't already know that, right? Poor Puppetmon... Given the first chance, I would gladly be his best friend forever.


	5. Tender Loving Care

Ughhh, another vertigo trip I could have gone without. I saw only utter blackness, because I forgot I had the VR headset on me. Removing it, I recognized the interior of my own home. I wasn't sure how much time had passed since my disappearance, but man, was it ever so welcoming to be back. As I quietly celebrated, I looked around for Puppetmon. He was lying adjacent to me, unconscious, it seemed. Traveling through the portal had affected us both.

"Puppetmon?" I murmured hazily.

By shaking him awake, the wooden figure eventually stirred. A heartfelt smile graced his zigzag-patterned mouth. He embraced me at once.

"Hi, Jack. Did we make it okay?"

"We sure did, buddy. How are you feeling?"

"Sick," replied Puppetmon with a groan. "That portal of yours was a wild ride. Everything is spinning in circles."

"Yeah, that happened to me the first time. It'll pass soon enough. The important thing is that you're safe and sound."

Puppetmon was present in my home instead of being killed off by MetalGarurumon. Now this was a happy ending I could live with. I wondered if Puppetmon had any mutual thoughts regarding this. I felt so good knowing that I saved him from imminent death. The poor figure deserved another chance at life. From the way Puppetmon fixed his red eyes on me, he had sensed my train of thought.

"You care so deeply for me..." Puppetmon said profoundly. "I can't think of anyone else who would go to such lengths just for me. Except you, Jack. Only you."

"As long as you're in one piece, that's what matters to me. I even had consideration of sacrificing myself to the DigiDestined."

"If you did that, then I would be so sad and lonely. I can't imagine if you weren't here with me. I just couldn't."

"For all we know, the portal could've taken us someplace besides home," I said. "You could've been left behind, or we could've been separated midway. I would be haunted forever if you were split apart from me..."

"We're here together, because we made it possible," Puppetmon told me in a firm voice. "I accepted the risks when I said I would accompany you. Here, let me help you to your feet."

Puppetmon brought me to my feet. It was a severe effort just trying to stay on my feet; I held onto the marionette with one arm so that I wouldn't tumble. My back was in a world of great pain.

"Thanks," I said. "You know I would do it again if you were in peril."

Puppetmon smiled. "You're a true, one of a kind friend."

"Welcome to my humble abode, by the way. It's not much, but my home is your home. I'm sure you prefer your place, however."

"It's okay, Jack, I'll get used to it. Your pad doesn't look that shabby."

We sat down on the couch next to each other. There was a certain silence that went on for a few moments: the recent events were swimming inside our minds.

"Thanks for everything," Puppetmon said with tremendous significance behind his voice. "Thanks for being there for me. After what you've done, I know I can trust you to be my one and only friend. I can feel the connection between us. It's like we were meant to be friends."

"'Tis destiny," I added.

"It might be. I think I know how you appeared in my forest. You got there the same way we returned here, didn't you?"

It was unnecessary to respond, for Puppetmon examined the VR headset on the coffee table in front of us. He stared at me expectantly.

"I don't remember having this thing in my collection."

"Indeed, that virtual reality helmet was exactly how I got transported to your world," I explained. "I was playing in the virtual realm, and when I was about to finish, this strange portal materialized out of nowhere. I walked toward it, because I assumed it was a part of the simulation. I didn't really imagine it would teleport me to your domain. I don't know if I could classify this unique adventure as a coincidence."

"No, like you mentioned, I believe it was destiny," said Puppetmon solemnly. "In a way, it felt like I was waiting for you to come to me."

"And it couldn't have been any other individual?"

"I can't say for sure, but I'm glad you're the one. If we could call it a coincidence, then it's the best one that's ever happened to me."

"Why is that?"

Puppetmon clasped my hand.

"It brought us together," he said with glee.

"And you'll never be alone again," I told him. "I won't disappoint you, Puppetmon."

"I know you won't, Jack. I trust you."

We hugged each other. I could tell how elated Puppetmon was with sharing a bond with another. No longer the playfully sadistic monster he had once been, Puppetmon was an endearing child who achieved companionship for the first time ever. He developed a heart, a living soul that had been repressed until he took me in (when I injured my back). I didn't like him: I loved him. This was not fake infatuation, but a devout adoration for the good ol' doll Digimon.

The embrace continued for a protracted period of time. Neither of us intended to release. I questioned on who was happier with being friends: me or Puppetmon? He was enraptured that he found a special friend in his life, and I was glad my favorite Digimon lived to return to this world. He was a fantasy too good to be true, yet here he was, perceived by one hundred percent reality. To demonstrate my goodwill further, I wanted to tell him something...

"Puppetmon?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"I..."

Gradually breaking apart from the embrace, intimidation washed over me. My stomach boiled, and my agitated heart drummed furiously against my chest. The room had suddenly rose by ten degrees. The words refused to come out. Try as I might, this lump in my throat blocked the power of speech. What was taking me so long? Why couldn't I get this over with already?

"Oh..." I moaned nervously.

"Are you okay?" Puppetmon asked, concerned. "You don't look so good."

"Puppetmon... I – I'd like to tell you..."

"You'd like to tell me...?"

"Uh, nothing..."

"No, go ahead. What is it? What do you want to tell me?"

I couldn't look straight at Puppetmon. My lips moved on their own accord, mumbling three specific words over and over, in various styles. When it was time to utter them to Puppetmon, he had not heard me because I spoke too quietly. He didn't pick them up a second nor a third time. I just couldn't gather the courage to tell Puppetmon that I loved him (in a platonic way). Liking a friend was one thing; loving a friend, even in non-romance, was another. Was it appropriate to say "I love you," to a friend?

" _Dammit! I can't!"_  I thought, forcing my gaze to the floor.  _"Maybe it's for the best. What if he doesn't return it? It's way too soon!"_

Puppetmon sensed my discomfort. He took hold of my hands to ease the tension.

"Don't be shy," said the marionette gently. "Take as much time as you need. Please tell me what you said, but louder, okay? I couldn't hear you."

Realizing I had to act sooner or later, I finally expressed to Puppetmon:

"I love you."

"Hmm? I still couldn't catch that."

"I love you, Puppetmon."

I turned away again and twiddled my thumbs. I never saw the pronounced blush on Puppetmon's face. It was too late to take it back. It was deadly quiet for some time as the both of us were in similar shock. I could only await Puppetmon's reply.

" _I screwed up..."_  I said in my head.  _"He likes me, but why would he love me? Is it that wrong to say "I love you" to a friend?"_

Meanwhile, a pair of hands landed on my shoulders.

"Jack, can you look at me? I have to say something to you."

Reluctantly, I faced a tenderhearted Puppetmon. He wasn't offended at all...

"I love you too," Puppetmon confessed.

Though I made eye contact, I was unresponsive.

"You don't have to be so embarrassed," Puppetmon continued. "It means you really care for me as a close friend. You didn't do anything bad. In fact, I thought it was cute the way you struggled to tell me."

I rubbed the back of my head. "That's a relief. I was afraid that you would take it the wrong way. I hadn't planned to tell you so early, but I couldn't wait. I really love you. It's not enough to merely like you."

"Don't worry, I love you back."

Puppetmon pulled me in for another embrace. Despite being made of wooden material, he felt unconditionally warm and cozy, like sitting close to a fireplace in the winter. The puppet Digimon rested his chin on top of my head.

"I do love you," I said, sentimental to the point of no return. "I want this friendship of ours to last. You don't understand how fond I am of you."

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea, actually," said Puppetmon warmly. "You're totally fanatical about me. I've always wondered what it was like to be loved, or to love someone. I had no idea I was capable of such an emotion."

Puppetmon cradled me. I had been hugged more than I could ever imagine in my life as a lonely being. It felt so gratifying to be loved by a friend that wasn't a schoolmate in the younger years. I hoped Puppetmon would hug me like this everyday. A modest disappointment gnawed at me once he broke the embrace.

"Jack, I'll never find anyone else like you in a million years. That's why I'm never gonna let you out of my sight. I'll stand beside you, wherever you go."

"What undying loyalty," I said, lifted by Puppetmon's hardcore faith. "What about the Dark Masters? And the DigiDestined? Do you still feel that you have unfinished business there?"

"I'm willing to leave that behind, if it means I get to stay with you forever."

"Are you absolutely certain of your decision?"

"Yes," Puppetmon confirmed. "I can't go back anyway, because your portal was a one-time trip. Not that I want to go back."

We glanced at the VR headset. I was curious if the thing could still function. Maybe Puppetmon would like to try it out sometime? The concept of virtual reality was entertaining for some.

"Puppetmon," I said, taking on an earnest voice, "I won't find anyone like you either. It is truly an honor to be your companion."

I extended my arms toward Puppetmon. With a delighted smile, Puppetmon gave me his strongest and most affectionate hug. I emitted a muffled groan of pain. My midsection was pressed right against Puppetmon's own body, plus his wooden arms were squeezing the spinal area. It was bad for my back, but I didn't care at the moment. I adored being embraced by Puppetmon.

"I love you, Jack," murmured the wooden Digimon.

"I love you, Puppetmon," I gasped. "Okay, I think that's a bit too tight. Loosen up your grip around me, please... I still have a fractured back, you know. Auuuuughhh..."

Puppetmon released me. "Oops, sorry. I forgot."

While I caught my breath, I mulled over Puppetmon's transformation. He had changed for the better. He wanted nothing to do with the Dark Masters and the DigiDestined. That happy, childish expression upon his face was so pleasing to look at. Why did he have to be one of the Dark Masters in the first place? An overly affectionate Puppetmon was the real Puppetmon. This true part of him merely needed a catalyst, which happened to be me (I don't mean to be a braggart).

"What are you thinking about now?" Puppetmon asked curiously.

"Oh, about you," I answered. "Your hugs are simply pleasant."

"Just showing my love for you. I hope I didn't break your back."

"You came close to doing that. I don't want you to stop hugging me, though," I added quickly. "I love being held."

"I won't." Puppetmon had winked. "Trust me on that. You'll get all the hugs in the universe from me, even if some of them may hurt."

Yet again, the doll Digimon wrapped those wooden arms around my body. Fortunately, he was more careful with his hugging strength.

"There's something I need to talk to you about," Puppetmon said, moving the subject forward.

I assumed an attentive position. "I'm all ears."

Puppetmon cast his eyes on me. I took note of the truthful yearning in them.

"Cherrymon said there was something about those DigiDestined. What did he mean by that? I know you can tell me. You seem to have all the answers when it comes to me. What does the DigiDestined have that I don't?"

"Friendship, and a heart," I clarified. "Cherrymon was talking about the unity among the DigiDestined. He wanted you to be cautious because of their friendship. Those children are at their strongest when they're as one."

"And then those kids went to destroy my minions..." Puppetmon became ever more interested. "I thought it was because Cherrymon was making fun of me."

"No. Cherrymon was only telling you to take the DigiDestined seriously. You got as far as controlling WarGreymon with your puppeteer strings, but you were unable to control MetalGarurumon. Do you know why?"

"I didn't have any friends, and I was beaten up."

"They're both valid factors," I said. "But since MetalGarurumon bonded with his partner, who possessed the Crest of Friendship, their relationship repelled your power of control. There was no way MetalGarurumon would have fought under your command without a conscience. It's all about discerning right from wrong."

"A Dark Master shouldn't care whether it's wrong or not," mused Puppetmon. "I'm not exactly a Dark Master anymore, am I? Since we met, I thought about myself. Friendship, a heart, I understand now. This was what Cherrymon would've told me, right?"

I nodded, then said, "That's not to suggest you didn't have a chance against the DigiDestined. You were holding your own until you lost control of WarGreymon, and your hammer. Between us, I think you could have eliminated them with your giant house minion. That behemoth should've been your trump card."

The retrospect lit up a light bulb in Puppetmon.

"Yeah, that's a good point," he said pensively. "But I was too busy running for my life. Those children and their Digimon still had me surrounded, you know? And I was worried about you, too."

"Me?"

"Of course. I couldn't leave you behind. We're friends for life."

"While we're still on the subject, did you believe me when I said MetalGarurumon would've destroyed you without my interference?"

"Well, I was sorta skeptical," said Puppetmon. "I bet if I hadn't lost my hammer..."

I showed Puppetmon the episodes (stored in my computer) he was in, from Playing Games to Ogremon's Honor. After watching the footage in its entirety, Puppetmon looked back to me, the wheels in his head turning at mach 2 speed.

"You weren't kidding," he said in awe. "You really saved my life."

"I did it for you," I said with dear sincerity, and a slight sadness.

Witnessing Puppetmon's death scene struck a few emotional nerves. I was suddenly embraced from behind.

"No need to be down, Jack," assured Puppetmon. "You're my knight in shining armor. I'm not dead because of you. I'm glad we found each other, even though we started off on the wrong track."

I shrugged. "Nobody's perfect."

"Given what you've shown me, I know I'm not. You saved me from death while getting me to see the errors of my ways. You did all that just to keep me safe and happy. I'm in your debt."

"Not necessary. You're alive and that's more than enough. I hope the Dark Masters don't hunt you down, if they realize you're gone."

"They'll probably have their hands full with the DigiDestined," Puppetmon said. "I wouldn't worry about that. I think they'll get beaten by the children."

Hmm, was Puppetmon supporting the Chosen Children? Regardless, the show had finished airing a really long time ago.

"Their friendship will get the job done," Puppetmon went on encouragingly. "Maybe one of these days, I'll even be able to apologize to T.K. I really wanted him to be my playmate. Imagine if we were friends. We'd get along well, wouldn't we?"

I grunted, experiencing an abrupt pang of envy. Puppetmon slowly grinned at me.

"Oh, jealous, are we?" he teased.

"No," I said somewhat brusquely. "What made you say that?"

"I can read you like an open book. I'm just thinking over how things could've turned out differently. I don't need T.K. as a playmate anymore."

"You did exhibit a certain likeness toward him."

"That was before you showed up. I'm over him."

"It's all right," I muttered, behaving in a self-deprecating fashion. "You'd get bored of me anyway. I'm sure you and T.K. would hit it off like a gold rush."

Puppetmon beamed before embracing me for the umpteenth time. I pretended to be unfazed by his affection (which failed miserably). Pulling away only encouraged the doll to hug even harder.

"You're probably right," said Puppetmon, "but you don't have to be so grumpy. You know I love you very much. You'll never be boring to me."

"Not now," I grumbled. "In the future, it may happen. Nothing is eternal."

"Don't be so negative. I won't leave you for anything or anyone, even T.K. I'm not going anywhere."

"I apologize, Puppetmon. It was wrong of me to be jealous. You clearly miss him."

"I do, but that doesn't mean I'll ditch you. If I ever meet T.K. again, it's just so I can say I'm sorry for the way I acted toward him and his buddies. You're my one and only playmate, Jack."

"I greatly appreciate that. Well, I suppose since you're no longer a Dark Master, what does this make you?"

"A Light Master?" joked Puppetmon. "I guess I'm just a Mega Digimon otherwise."

I kept forgetting this fact, because in terms of appearance, Puppetmon didn't look much like a Mega.

"Jack, you've done so much for me. The difference is that you wanted to become friends with me. T.K. didn't, and for good reason. I was such a monster toward him."

The countless number of hugs explained the rest of Puppetmon's endless gratitude. I had saved him, and he had a friend by his side. Two birds with one stone, and two for the price of one. It was a dream come true.

"You've learned from your mistakes," I said genially.

"I did," said Puppetmon. "I'm gonna be way better than my old self. I wanna change."

"You've already changed."

"All the way. I wanna go all the way. I owe you everything, Jack, and don't be modest about it either. You earned my friendship and love big time."

"To you, Puppetmon. May our companionship last until the end of time itself."

Yet again, the marionette hugged me. How many times had Puppetmon held me in total? More than an ordinary pair of friends could ever be comfortable with performing.

"I love you, Jack," whispered Puppetmon with doting fondness.

"I love you too, Puppetmon," I whispered in return. "We're in love with each other, aren't we?"

My best friend giggled as the snuggling continued. Before we knew it, a half hour had elapsed. I guess we had to let go of each other.

"I love hugging you," said Puppetmon, blushing a red hue.

I smiled mirthfully. "The feeling is mutual. Now that we got it out of our systems, could I propose something?"

"What's on your mind?"

"May I call you Geno?"

Puppetmon tilted his head. "Genomon...?"

"No, just Geno. What's your opinion?"

"I never had a name before. Where's that from?"

I opened up a web page on Geno in the Mario wiki. Puppetmon scanned the article, glancing at the image of the doll in blue.

"This Geno guy looks kinda like me," Puppetmon commented. "Don't you think he's similar?"

"I concur," I said. "How about it, Puppetmon? May I dub thee Geno from now on?"

Geno beamed. "Works for me. It's a pretty cool name, actually. Yeah, Geno... I like that. About the Star Spirit who takes control of the Geno doll, I can't say his real name."

"I don't reckon you're meant to. Unless you literally pronounce each symbol."

"That would be heart, music note, exclamation mark, question mark. So intricate. It's a mouthful if you ask me. Is Geno's name a swear?"

"Probably not," I said.

Puppetmon, now officially Geno, flashed an incredulous expression my way.

"I'm not being spiteful, but it's stupid. Why such gibberish?"

"Talk to the game developers of Super Mario RPG," I said nonchalantly. "Geno's name is supposed to originate from a fictional star language. Nevertheless, I like him."

Geno made a face. "Do you like him more than you like me?"

"Before? Yes. Now? Obviously not even close. Besides, I love you. I only like Geno. That's quite the difference."

Geno scrutinized the image of the Star Road Guardian. He turned back to me with a playful expression.

"I was joking with you. You're so serious all the time. Anyway, I still like the name you've given me. It's better than being called Puppetmon."

I nodded. "Excellent. If you'll excuse me, I really ought to go see a doctor about this injured back."

"Can't you stay here and play with me instead?"

"Well... what if I broke something vital? I gotta get it checked out."

"Come on, play with me! Pleeeeeease?"

"My back is killing me," I pointed out.

"...I suppose you're right," said Geno, looking visibly forlorn. "You can go."

But I didn't. I had hurt Geno's feelings. I didn't like seeing him in this state. Despite my back needing medical attention, I opted to play with my companion. We started a game of checkers: Geno was red, and I had the black pieces.

"I'll consider this a special circumstance," I said. "Damn, you were one sad puppet."

"I just wanted you to play with me," said Geno, grinning happily.

"Fair enough. It's your move."

After a series of turns...

"King me," said Geno.

"I'm out of pieces already?" I blurted out loud. "What is this? Did you cheat?"

"Nope. It's because you drool, and I rule. This game is totally mine."

I growled. "What a load of bunk. I demand a rematch."

As we made our corresponding moves in the next round, the same thought appeared in our minds. Fate brought us together so that we could become friends for life. Geno directed an undetected loving smile at me.

" _Thank you, Jack, for helping me unlock my heart. Now I know what it's like to have a real friend. My entire life belongs to you, and only you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come to think of it, I suppose I could have ended this story on the last chapter. Going over this chapter multiple times made me wish that Puppetmon was real. I would definitely call him Geno if he allowed me to. I actually love him a lot more than Geno. Yeah, I said that. Puppetmon would be my ideal friend. ^w^ I really want a hug from Puppetmon. ;_;
> 
> In all seriousness, this is it, folks. I'm done with this story now. It's good that a few of you enjoyed it. I had tons of fun writing it out, and, although stressful at times, the process was awesome overall. If only my story title didn't suck. Maybe I'll change it sometime, if anything better comes to mind.


End file.
